The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery, and more particularly to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency electrical energy to treat tissue in regions of the spine. The present invention is particularly suited for the treatment of herniated discs.
The major causes of persistent, often disabling, back pain are disruption of the disc annulus, chronic inflammation of the disc (e.g., herniation), or relative instability of the vertebral bodies surrounding a given disc, such as the instability that often occurs due to a degenerative disease. Spinal discs mainly function to cushion and tether the vertebrae, providing flexibility and stability to the patient""s spine. Spinal discs comprise a central hydrostatic cushion, the nucleus pulposus, surrounded by a multi-layered ligament, the annulus fibrosis. As discs degenerate, they lose their water content and height, bring vertebrae closer together. This results in a weakening of the shock absorption properties of the disc and a narrowing of the nerve openings in the sides of the spine which may pinch your nerve. This disc degeneration can eventually cause back and leg pain. Weakness in the annulus from degenerative discs or disc injury can allow fragments of nucleus pulposis from within the disc space to migrate into the spinal canal. There, displaced nucleus or protrusion of annulus fibrosis, e.g., herniation, may impinge on spinal nerves. The mere proximity of the nucleus pulposis or a damaged annulus to a nerve can cause direct pressure against the nerve, resulting in numbness and weakness of leg muscles.
Often, inflammation from disc herniation can be treated successfully by nonsurgical means, such as rest, therapeutic exercise, oral anti-inflammatory medications or epidural injection of corticosteroids. In some cases, the disc tissue is irreparably damaged, thereby necessitating removal of a portion of the disc or the entire disc to eliminate the source of inflammation and pressure. In more severe cases, the adjacent vertebral bodies must be stabilized following excision of the disc material to avoid recurrence of the disabling back pain. One approach to stabilizing the vertebrae, termed spinal fusion, is to insert an interbody graft or implant into the space vacated by the degenerative disc. In this procedure, a small amount of bone may be grafted from other portions of the body, such as the hip, and packed into the implants. This allows the bone to grow through and around the implant, fusing the vertebral bodies and alleviating the pain.
Until recently, spinal discectomy and fusion procedures resulted in major operations and traumatic dissection of muscle and bone removal or bone fusion. To overcome the disadvantages of traditional traumatic spine surgery, minimally invasive spine surgery was developed. In endoscopic spinal procedures, the spinal canal is not violated and therefore epidural bleeding with ensuring scarring is minimized or completely avoided. In addition, the risk of instability from ligament and bone removal is generally lower in endoscopic procedures than with open discectomy. Further, more rapid rehabilitation facilitates faster recovery and return to work.
Minimally invasive techniques for the treatment of spinal diseases or disorders include chemonucleolysis, laser techniques and mechanical techniques. These procedures generally require the surgeon to form a passage or operating corridor from the external surface of the patient to the spinal disc(s) for passage of surgical instruments, implants and the like. Typically, the formation of this operating corridor requires the removal of soft tissue, muscle or other types of tissue depending on the procedure (i.e., laparascopic, thoracoscopic, arthroscopic, back, etc.). This tissue is usually removed with mechanical instruments, such as pituitary rongeurs, curettes, graspers, cutters, drills, microdebriders and the like. Unfortunately, these mechanical instruments greatly lengthen and increase the complexity of the procedure. In addition, these instruments sever blood vessels within this tissue, usually causing profuse bleeding that obstructs the surgeon""s view of the target site.
Once the operating corridor is established, the nerve root is retracted and a portion or all of the disc is removed with mechanical instruments, such as a pituitary rongeur. In addition to the above problems with mechanical instruments, there are serious concerns because these instruments are not precise, and it is often difficult, during the procedure, to differentiate between the target disc tissue, and other structures within the spine, such as bone, cartilage, ligaments, nerves and non-target tissue. Thus, the surgeon must be extremely careful to minimize damage to the cartilage and bone within the spine, and to avoid damaging nerves, such as the spinal nerves and the dura mater surrounding the spinal cord.
Lasers were initially considered ideal for spine surgery because lasers ablate or vaporize tissue with heat, which also acts to cauterize and seal the small blood vessels in the tissue. Unfortunately, lasers are both expensive and somewhat tedious to use in these procedures. Another disadvantage with lasers is the difficulty in judging the depth of tissue ablation. Since the surgeon generally points and shoots the laser without contacting the tissue, he or she does not receive any tactile feedback to judge how deeply the laser is cutting. Because healthy tissue, bones, ligaments and spinal nerves often lie within close proximity of the spinal disc, it is essential to maintain a minimum depth of tissue damage, which cannot always be ensured with a laser.
Monopolar radiofrequency devices have been used in limited roles in spine surgery, such as to cauterize severed vessels to improve visualization. These monopolar devices, however, suffer from the disadvantage that the electric current will flow through undefined paths in the patient""s body, thereby increasing the risk of unwanted electrical stimulation to portions of the patient""s body. In addition, since the defined path through the patient""s body has a relatively high impedance (because of the large distance or resistivity of the patient""s body), large voltage differences must typically be applied between the return and active electrodes in order to generate a current suitable for ablation or cutting of the target tissue. This current, however, may inadvertently flow along body paths having less impedance than the defined electrical path, which will substantially increase the current flowing through these paths, possibly causing damage to or destroying surrounding tissue or neighboring peripheral nerves.
The present invention provides systems, apparatus and methods for selectively applying electrical energy to structures within a patient""s body, such as tissue within or around the spine. The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly useful for ablation, resection, aspiration, collagen shrinkage and/or hemostasis of tissue and other body structures in spine surgery.
In one aspect of the invention, a method is provided for treating herniated discs within a patient""s spine. Specifically, the method of the present invention comprises introducing an electrosurgical probe within the spine (either in open or endoscopic procedures) so that one or more electrode terminal(s) are brought into at least partial contact or close proximity with the target herniated disc. High frequency voltage is then applied between the electrode terminal(s) and one or more return electrode(s) to apply sufficient energy to the disc tissue to reduce a volume of the disc, thereby relieving pressure on a spinal nerve. In one embodiment, the high frequency voltage is sufficient to ablate a portion of the nucleus pulposis, either the extruded portion outside of the annulus or a portion or all of the pulposis within the annulus. In another embodiment, the electrode terminal is advanced into the annulus and sufficient high frequency voltage is applied to contract or shrink the collagen fibers within the nucleus pulposis. This causes the pulposis to shrink and withdraw from its impingement on the spinal nerve. In other embodiments, the present invention may be used to both ablate the extruded portion of the nucleus pulposis, and then to contract or shrink the inner disc material to allow repair of the annulus.
In a specific configuration, electrically conducting fluid, such as isotonic saline, is directed to the target site between the target disc tissue and the electrode terminal. In monopolar embodiments, the conductive fluid need only be sufficient to surround the electrode terminal, and to provide a layer of fluid between the terminal and the tissue. In bipolar embodiments, the conductive fluid preferably generates a current flow path between the electrode terminal(s) and one or more return electrode(s).
In procedures requiring contraction of tissue, high frequency voltage is applied to the electrode terminal(s) to elevate the temperature of collagen fibers within the tissue at the target site from body temperature (about 37xc2x0 C. ) to a tissue temperature in the range of about 45xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C., usually about 60xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C., to substantially irreversibly contract these collagen fibers. In a preferred embodiment, an electrically conducting fluid is provided between the electrode terminal(s) and one or more return electrode(s) positioned proximal to the electrode terminal(s) to provide a current flow path from the electrode terminal(s) away from the tissue to the return electrode (s). The current flow path may be generated by directing an electrically conducting fluid along a fluid path past the return electrode and to the target site, or by locating a viscous electrically conducting fluid, such as a gel, at the target site, and submersing the electrode terminal(s) and the return electrode(s) within the conductive gel. The collagen fibers may be heated either by passing the electric current through the tissue to a selected depth before the current returns to the return electrode(s) and/or by heating the electrically conducting fluid and generating a jet or plume of heated fluid, which is directed towards the target tissue. In the latter embodiment, the electric current may not pass into the tissue at all. In both embodiments, the heated fluid and/or the electric current elevates the temperature of the collagen sufficiently to cause hydrothermal shrinkage of the collagen fibers.
In procedures requiring ablation of tissue, the tissue is removed by molecular dissociation or disintegration processes. In these embodiments, the high frequency voltage applied to the electrode terminal(s) is sufficient to vaporize an electrically conductive fluid (e.g., gel or saline) between the electrode terminal(s) and the tissue. Within the vaporized fluid, a ionized plasma is formed and charged particles (e.g., electrons) are accelerated towards the tissue to cause the molecular breakdown or disintegration of several cell layers of the tissue. This molecular dissociation is accompanied by the volumetric removal of the tissue. The short range of the accelerated charged particles within the plasma layer confines the molecular dissociation process to the surface layer to minimize damage and necrosis to the underlying tissue. This process can be precisely controlled to effect the volumetric removal of tissue as thin as 10 to 150 microns with minimal heating of, or damage to, surrounding or underlying tissue structures. A more complete description of this phenomena is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,366, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In another aspect of the invention, the present invention is useful for helping to create an operating corridor or passage between a percutaneous penetration in the patient""s outer skin and a target area within the spine. Typically, this operating corridor is initially created by inserting one or more dilators through the percutaneous penetration to the target area within the spine, and then introducing a tubular retractor or similar instrument over the largest dilator. Once this is accomplished, the hollow interior of the retractor (which will serve as the operating corridor for the introduction of the necessary instruments, such as the endoscope) is typically partially filled with soft tissue, muscle and other body structures. The present invention is particularly useful for precisely and quickly removing these body structures to clear the operating corridor. To that end, an electrosurgical probe according to the invention is delivered into the hollow retractor, and one or more electrode terminal(s) are positioned adjacent to or in contact with the soft tissue or other body structures to be removed. High frequency voltage is applied between the electrode terminal(s) and one or more return electrodes such that the tissue is removed.
The tissue may be completely ablated in situ with the mechanisms described above, or the tissue may be partially ablated and partially resected and aspirated from this operating corridor. In the latter embodiment, the method of the present invention further comprises aspirating tissue fragments and fluid through an aspiration lumen in the electrosurgical instrument or another instrument. In a preferred configuration, the probe will include one or more aspiration electrode(s) at or near the distal opening of the aspiration lumen. In this embodiment, high frequency voltage is applied between the aspiration electrode(s) and one or more return electrode(s) (which can be the same or different electrodes from the ones used to ablate tissue) to partially or completely ablate the tissue fragments as they are aspirated into the lumen, thus inhibiting clogging of the lumen and expediting the tissue removal process.
The present invention offers a number of advantages over current mechanical and laser techniques for spine surgery. The ability to precisely control the volumetric removal of tissue results in a field of tissue ablation or removal that is very defined, consistent and predictable. The shallow depth of tissue heating also helps to minimize or completely eliminate damage to healthy tissue structures, cartilage, bone and/or spinal nerves that are often adjacent the target tissue. In addition, small blood vessels within the tissue are simultaneously cauterized and sealed as the tissue is removed to continuously maintain hemostasis during the procedure. This increases the surgeon""s field of view, and shortens the length of the procedure. Moreover, since the present invention allows for the use of electrically conductive fluid (contrary to prior art bipolar and monopolar electrosurgery techniques), isotonic saline may be used during the procedure. Saline is the preferred medium for irrigation because it has the same concentration as the body""s fluids and, therefore, is not absorbed into the body as much as other fluids.
Apparatus according to the present invention generally include an electrosurgical probe or catheter having a shaft with proximal and distal ends, one or more electrode terminal(s) at the distal end and one or more connectors coupling the electrode terminal(s) to a source of high frequency electrical energy. For endoscopic spine surgery, the shaft will have a distal end portion sized to fit between adjacent vertebrae in the patient""s spine. In some embodiments, the distal end portion is substantially planar, and it offers a low profile, to allow access to confined spaces without risking iatrogenic injury to surrounding body structures or nerves, such as vertebrae or spinal nerves. Usually, the distal end portion will have a combined height (i.e., including the active electrode(s)) of less than 2 mm and preferably less than 1 mm.
The apparatus will preferably further include a fluid delivery element for delivering electrically conducting fluid to the electrode terminal(s) and the target site. The fluid delivery element may be located on the probe, e.g., a fluid lumen or tube, or it may be part of a separate instrument. Alternatively, an electrically conducting gel or spray, such as a saline electrolyte or other conductive gel, may be applied the target site. In this embodiment, the apparatus may not have a fluid delivery element. In both embodiments, the electrically conducting fluid will preferably generate a current flow path between the electrode terminal(s) and one or more return electrode(s). In an exemplary embodiment, the return electrode is located on the probe and spaced a sufficient distance from the electrode terminal(s) to substantially avoid or minimize current shorting therebetween and to shield the return electrode from tissue at the target site.
In a specific configuration, the electrosurgical probe will include an electrically insulating electrode support member having a tissue treatment surface at the distal end of the probe. One or more electrode terminal(s) are coupled to, or integral with, the electrode support member such that the electrode terminal(s) are spaced from the return electrode. In one embodiment, the probe includes an electrode array having a plurality of electrically isolated electrode terminals embedded into the electrode support member such that the electrode terminals extend about 0.2 mm to about 10 mm distally from the tissue treatment surface of the electrode support member. In this embodiment, the probe will further include one or more lumens for delivering electrically conductive fluid to one or more openings around the tissue treatment surface of the electrode support member. In an exemplary embodiment, the lumen will extend through a fluid tube exterior to the probe shaft that ends proximal to the return electrode.
The system may optionally include a temperature controller coupled to one or more temperature sensors at or near the distal end of the probe. The controller adjusts the output voltage of the power supply in response to a temperature set point and the measured temperature value. The temperature sensor may be, for example, a thermocouple, located in the insulating support that measures a temperature at the distal end of the probe. In this embodiment, the temperature set point will preferably be one that corresponds to a tissue temperature that results, for example, in the contraction of the collagen tissue, i.e., about 60xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the temperature sensor may directly measure the tissue temperature (e.g., infrared sensor).